


Healing minds

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Barton Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Healing Sex, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Loki buys a broken, used slave from a market on Sakaar.-nothing but good comfort/healing for Clint after like,,, a whole lot of implied angst-
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, at the beginning of this fic, Loki refers to Clint as "it" a lot, this is mainly just because Loki doesn't consider Clint to really be a person so much yet, more of a thing that he needs to take care of. And also a bit because I feel like Loki wasn't entirely sure of Clint's gender at first. I'm sure when you're in space with a bunch of genderfluid aliens it can be hard to tell just from looking at someone.
> 
> Anyway, once Clint starts talking I kind of switch back to he/him for Clint since it's not just Loki's perspective on things anymore.

Loki found the slave deep in the dark markets of Sakaar, clearly already used beyond repair. It was cowering in the corner of a tent full of such discarded slaves. The ones that owners gave up for free because there was no chance of getting any use out of them any longer. They sold for barely more than their organs might be worth, though Loki didn’t doubt that more than a few had been bought for the purposes of harvesting.

He was drawn to the human mainly because of its shyness. And the rather impressive scar it wore across its neck where the voice box had been cut out. Not an uncommon modification, but not one Loki would usually consider for his slaves.

“Will you look at me? Pretty thing.” Loki knelt down next to the slave to get a better look at it. One of its eyes was cloudy and it was shaking harder than Loki thought was healthy for a human.

The slave looked up at him as soon as Loki touched him but seemed to have no reaction to the words themselves.

“It can’t hear you,” The salesperson explained, tapping his clipboard. “Deaf as anything. Voicebox is mostly cut, but he’ll still find ways to make noise. You want ‘m?”

Loki looked back at the slave. “Yes.”

And that was that.

-

Loki decided to wait until the slave’s mind was clear enough to read before picking a name for it. It could already have one it was trained into, in which case Loki might use that to save time. The problem with broken slaves a most of their training involved untraining them of everything they already knew.

Luckily, Loki was patient and liked a challenge.

Healing the slave’s body would be easier than healing its mind. The bruises would be gone after one quick spell. Most of the scars would fade after two or three. The eye would take more effort. Loki might save the hearing and voicebox for later since he could read the slave’s thoughts anyway, and implant suggestions in there. It would be good incentive for it to behave.

The slave slept soundly the entire way back to Loki’s hideout, not even waking as Loki carried it into his bedroom and laid it down to rest on his bed. After years of torture, Loki found it was easiest to inspire others to obey him by showing them kindness first. To show what happened when they pleased him. What he could offer.

It was nearly nightfall before Loki finally woke the slave with a tray of dinner. It was some light nutrient-rich soup and crackers, hopefully, something it would be able to stomach.

Loki smiled as he watched the expression on the slave’s face change when he saw the food.

_ “It’s for you,”  _ Loki explained, putting the words it the slave’s head, “ _ You may eat however much you like tonight. You need to regain your strength.” _

_ “How are you doing this?”  _ The slave frowned, It must’ve been years since it was able to communicate, so Loki understood the confusion.

_ “Just eat,”  _ Loki urged.

The slave accepted the command and ate. He was slower, clearly understanding that too much too soon would be bad for him.

_ “Do you have a name?” _ Loki asked,  _ “An original one or something another master gave you that you’d like to keep? If not I’ll give you one.” _

_ “Clint Barton,”  _ The slave supplied,  _ “Fifty-seven, male, combat training, medical training, planet of origin is Earth, and the hearing loss is genetic, so I’m not good for breeding.” _

Loki smirked.  _ “Quite the little resume you’ve got there. You weren’t always a slave then?” _

_ “Got dumped here through a hole in the universe a couple of decades ago. I’ve never had a master talk to me this much.” _

_ “I don’t blame them, you’re not much of a conversationalist.”  _ Loki snickered at his own joke. Once he was done he took a vial from his pocket.  _ “Drink this, then you can get some more rest. It’ll help heal some of your more superficial wounds.” _

Clint drank it without question.

Loki smiled and patted Clint’s hair.  _ “Good boy.” _ He loved getting a slave that was truly submissive to him. He could tell how hard Clint had fought against submission; the scars on his body very clearly told that story, but the slave didn’t resist him in the slightest. 

Loki wondered if it was because he had decided it was easier, or if the slave was well and truly broken.

_ “Go to sleep. You need to rest.”  _ Loki took the food tray and broke the mental connection. It was hard for humans to sustain that, even with his powers helping them. Sleeping with it going would just lead to problems.

Clint laid back onto the bed and shut his eyes. After decades of cages and floors, it was strange to be in a bed again. It felt divine.

-

The next morning Loki woke him again with a tray of food, this time it was fruit and a sort of oatmeal made from something Clint didn’t recognize. It tasted bland, but with the fruit it was heavenly. Clint ate a bit quicker, now a bit more sure he wouldn’t throw everything up.

Loki watched him and once he was done gently pushed the connection back into Clint’s mind.  _ “Can you walk?” _

Clint shook his head.  _ “My Achilles tendon on my left foot is severed. I can sort of get around with a cane, but it’s difficult.” _

That was the punishment for a serious attempt at escape. Loki smirked.  _ “I knew you were the rebellious type. What did you do?” _

Clint shrugged.  _ “Stabbed out the guy in charge of watching me, stole the keys to a ship, and flew it out a decent ways before they caught me. Mistress didn’t even hesitate, just slashed open my ankle. Told me if there was a next time she’d take the leg.” _

Loki took a look at the aforementioned ankle, admiring the scar there. Whoever it was knew what she was doing.  _ “I’ll need to carry you then. I’m going to give you a bath.”  _ Loki explained, not waiting for Clint’s response before picking him up bridal style. The bathroom he generally used for slaves was downstairs, but Loki decided that using his own was easier.

The bath filled quickly with warm water and a gentle lavender extract to help soothe him.

Clint absorbed himself in staring at the fixtures in the bathroom. The bedroom was kept dark, so he hadn’t really been able to see anything, but it was brighter here and he could begin to get an idea of who his new master was. Rich, clearly, maybe richer than anyone who had owned him so far. Clint would even say he was attractive, as much as someone who would willingly own a human being could be attractive. Clint’s main purpose in life for a while now was to spread his legs for anyone. At least having an attractive master this time was a plus.

_ “You know I can hear you thinking, yes?” _ Loki chuckled at the look on Clint’s face.  _ “I’m flattered, darling, but I have little intention of using your body in that manner before you are healed.”  _ Loki took a sponge and began gently washing the dirt and grime from Clint’s skin.

_ “What exactly am I here to do then?”  _ Clint raised an eyebrow, wincing when Loki touched a sensitive part of his thigh. 

Loki hesitated. What did he want Clint for? Yes, he wanted very much to bed the slave, but there would be a time for that later, once he was healed. He didn’t exactly need protection, though Clint did mention being combat trained. Household chores were taken care of by a touch of magic. What could he possibly want a slave for?

_ “Decoration,”  _ Loki decided,  _ “Conversation at times. Something to do at others.” _

_ “Something to do?” _

Loki shook his head. The water was turning brown, so he pulled the drain.  _ “Nevermind. Let me just get you clean, then we can go over your rules.” _

Clint settled back into the bath as Loki started the water again, using the nozzle to help wash him off. His skin was thick, covered in dirt, and the occasional dried bit of cum. Underneath that, his skin was dry and peeling where it wasn’t deeply scarred.

Loki mumbled a quick healing spell to soothe the angry-looking scars. It would keep them from reopening as he scrubbed the dirt off, at least. And visibly, he already looked much better. Loki kept repeating it as he washed over Clint’s skin until he had healed everything he could. 

He couldn’t help but notice that Clint was hard from his touch. It wasn’t unusual for slaves to be trained to get hard from attention from their masters. From all the abuse the slave head been through though, Loki had expected more of an aversion towards any sort of physical touch.  _ “Would you like me to touch you?”  _ Loki asked, looking pointedly towards Clint’s hard cock.  _ “Or would you be more comfortable if I just ignored that?” _

Clint turned red and looked away, gripping the sides of the bathtub as he tried to will down his erection.  _ “I’d rather ignore that.” _ He’d been caged most of his time as a slave, so he’d never really had to worry about that before. He hadn’t even felt it happen.

_ “Would you prefer to be caged? I have a few that might fit you. I understand that too much change from your usual routine might be difficult.” _

Clint shook his head.  _ “Please don’t. It’s just been a while.” _

Loki smiled at him and reached down to tap the head of Clint’s cock. It was cute, how embarrassed the human got from something so natural. Still, he needed to wash Clint’s hair, so he couldn’t get distracted.

_ “I thought you weren’t going to fuck me yet,” _ Clint didn’t seem annoyed, more just curious.  _ “I won’t stop you if you want to.” _

_ “Don’t presume my intentions,”  _ Loki chided. He shampooed Clint’s hair, frowning as the suds turned the same brown that his hair looked.  _ “I need to rinse this out, so you’ll need to lean back.”  _ Clint did as instructed and let Loki rinse the shampoo from his hair, turning the water brown and revealing that Clint’s hair was much blonder than Loki originally expected. Another shampoo and a rinse with clean water got it to a lighter dusty blonde. Loki decided he liked the color even better on Clint. 

Loki drained the tub a final time and helped Clint out to sit on the edge and dry off. Loki massaged a leave-in conditioner into his hair as the final touch and carried Clint, now wrapped in a large white towel, back to his bed and laid him down. 

_ “Are you ready for your rules?”  _ Loki asked, sitting next to him on the bed.  _ “They’re all written down in the kitchen, in case you forget them later, but I’d like for you to memorize them the best you can for now.” _

Clint nodded.  _ “I will.” _

_ “Rule one is that you will obey me, no matter what I ask, no matter if you don’t understand why, you will do as I say when I say for you to do it. Repeat that.” _

_ “I will obey you, no matter what you ask for,”  _ Clint clearly struggled with that part. Loki would have to work on that.  _ “No matter if I don’t understand, I will do as you say when you say for me to do it.” _

_ “Very good,”  _ Loki praised, sending a short wave of pleasure into Clint that made him jump.

_ “What the hell was that?” _ Clint demanded.

_ “An extension of my powers that allow me to read your mind and speak to you through it. I can send you signals that will cause you to feel things like pleasure or pain.” _ He sent another wave of pleasure to illustrate his point before continuing.  _ “The second rule is that you understand that any disobedience will lead to punishment, fitting with the level of said disobedience. I will never punish you or hurt you unfairly, that I promise, but with that promise, I expect that you will accept the punishments I do give you without resistance. Do you understand?” _

Clint nodded.  _ “If I disobey, you will punish me. You will promise not to do so unfairly and I will accept the punishments I am given willingly. And I will, I promise. I’m tired of running anyway.” _

Loki looked almost sad at that but quickly went back to his usual neutral expression before Clint could really think about it.  _ “The third rule is that no one else my touch you. You will not grant them permission to do so, only I may do that. If someone touches you without my consent you will tell me immediately. Understood?” _

_ “No one but you touches me,”  _ Clint repeated,  _ “If someone does, I come and tell you.” _

_ “And you will not grant them permission to touch you, Clint. Even if they ask.” _

Clint nodded.  _ “Right. Of course, I can’t exactly say anything anyways. At least not to anyone I’ve met except you.” _

_ “I intend to remedy that before I bring you out in public with me.”  _ Loki could hear Clint’s questions on that, about how he could fix something like that, or what he meant by out in public and what they’d be doing there, but he ignored them and moved on.  _ “Your fourth rule is you will always, under any circumstance, be honest with me. Even if you know it will lead to punishment. You will tell me everything exactly as you know it to be true.” _

_ “I will always be honest with you,”  _ Clint repeated, not even needing to be prompted.  _ “Even if I know it will lead to punishment, I will tell you everything as I know it to be true.” _

_ “Good boy,” _ Loki praised him again,  _ “That’s all for now. Once you memorize those, I will have more specific ones for you, but for now, I need to take care of some things. When I get back, I’d like for you to repeat the rules again. Do you think you’ll be able to memorize them?” _

Clint nodded and Loki pet his hair again. He was really just going to prepare what he’d need to fix Clint’s ankle, but he needed to keep the facade that the slave wasn’t what took up most of his time. If Clint began to think he had any sort of power over Loki he might begin to exploit that. 

_ “Stay here while I’m gone. If you think it’s necessary then I will restrain you.” _

_ “I’ll stay,”  _ Clint promised,  _ “And I’ll memorize the rules, sir.” _

  
_ “Call me Loki,”  _ Loki hummed, liking the way that put Clint on edge. He’d never had a master reveal their name before.  _ “I will return soon, Clint.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begins to work on healing Clint's physical issues

It would take a lot of work to heal Clint’s physical issues. His voice would be hardest, so Loki decided to leave that until last, so he could reserve energy enough that he wouldn’t be low after fixing him. His Achilles tendon would be a bit easier, though still draining. Worth it though, so Loki wouldn’t need to carry Clint around everywhere.

Loki tried not to let the anger inside of him grow. Who could maim a slave so permanently? Knowing fully that he would be unable to walk without assistance ever again. It was such a waste of an attractive, intelligent slave.

Loki spent an extra few hours away from the bedroom, just catching up on his reading and tending to his plants. He wanted Clint to have plenty of time with his thoughts in private, to decide whether he was going to be a good slave or not.

Halfway through the afternoon, Loki finally allowed himself to return to the bedroom, clutching the things he’d need for Clint’s ankle. The mental connection was harder to establish with how many thoughts were swimming through Clint’s head. He’d have to teach Clint how to accept it easier.

_ “Do you have your rules?” _

Clint jumped, not having realized Loki was in the room.  _ “Yes,” _ He hesitated, trying to remember which one came first.

Loki set down his things on the bed and knelt next to Clint’s feet.  _ “Relax. Now, I’m going to have to cut your ankle in order to fix the tendon. I’ll do my best to make it not hurt. While I work, I want you to keep your mind as clear as you can. Focus on your rules, alright?” _

Clint nodded. He didn’t really understand how Loki could fix it, but he’d willingly go through whatever pain he needed to if it meant he could walk again. 

_ “Alright, what’s the first rule?”  _ Loki asked, rubbing a salve into Clint’s skin. It would numb the area without affecting his healing powers. He had a scalpel in his hand, ready to cut as soon as Clint’s flesh was numb enough.

Clint focused.  _ “Rule one: I will obey you, immediately, under any circumstances. It doesn’t matter if I don’t understand why.” _

Loki sent a wave of pleasure to Clint at the same moment he cut into his flesh. Clint began to shake, so he pinned his leg down to keep it steady.  _ “Relax, Clint, I won’t hurt you. What’s your second rule?” _

Clint felt tears spilling out of his eyes, though he couldn’t sob properly any longer.  _ “Disobedience leads to punishment, correlating with how badly I fucked up. You won’t hurt me unnecessarily and I will accept your punishments without questions or complaint.” _

_ “Language,”  _ Loki chided,  _ That’s good enough for now, but eventually I would like you to memorize more than the vague idea of them.” _

_ “Yes sir,”  _ Clint winced and bit his tongue.  _ “Loki.” _

Loki decided not to mention the slip-up. He’d located the cut in Clint’s tendon, where it had healed separately.  _ “Tell me your third rule now.” _

Tears were streaming freely down Clint’s face now as he tried not to look down at what Loki was doing.  _ “You are the only one who may touch me. I will not grant others permission to do so and if someone does touch me without your consent I will inform you immediately.” _

Loki allowed him another wave of pleasure.  _ “Now the last one. I’m almost done, just stay with me. Keep your head clear.” _

Clint grabbed the sheets so tightly he heard a rip.  _ “Honesty. I’m honest with you. No matter what, if it means punishment or worse. I always tell you the truth.” _

Loki chanted something that Clint couldn’t read from his lips. The dull pain in his leg slowly faded into nothing. It was over.

Clint moved his foot and gasped. How long had it been? Maybe a full year or more since his previous mistress crippled him. 

_ “How does it feel?”  _ Loki smiled, feeling strangely happy at how amazed Clint was by the simple act of healing him.

_ “Thank you,” _ Clint meant it.  _ “It feels perfect. Thank you.” _

_ “Give it a day before you walk on it. It will get stronger as some time passes until it’s back to normal. It’ll be sore once the numbing wears off as well. You need to tell me if it gets to be too much.” _ Loki felt like a doctor.  _ “I’ll make us some dinner, and you can get to sleep early. I’m sure you have many years’ worth of sleep to catch up on.” _

_ “I’m not tired,” _ Clint argued, feeling a bit like a child.  _ “I’m supposed to be serving you, not the other way around.” _

Loki tutted disapprovingly.  _ “Don’t fight me on this one. You won’t win.”  _ He gathered his things.  _ “Just lay down until I get back with dinner. If you reinjure your ankle, I will make you live with the consequences.” _

That threat was enough to make Clint lay back down on the bed and accept it. 

_ “Good boy.” _

-

Clint was asleep by the time Loki got back, so he left the tray on the nightstand. He didn’t want to force him to eat, even though Clint definitely needed more food in him. 

Loki resigned himself to sleeping in the guest bedroom again even as he gazed down at Clint. It was tempting to sleep next to him as much as he wanted to. It wouldn’t do to show the slave how much he desired him.

_ “Sleep well, Clint,”  _ Loki whispered, pressing a kiss to Clint’s forehead.

Clint opened an eye as Loki walked out, watching him close the door. He couldn’t hear a click, but he was sure that Loki locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes care of Clint as best he can

Loki brought Clint a breakfast of pancakes and fruits, noting that he’d eaten the sandwich from the night before.

Loki shook Clint gently to get him to wake up.  _ “How are you feeling?” _

Clint flinched before he realized it was Loki.  _ “I’m alright. What about you?” _

Loki shook his head. Clint was a slave, he didn’t need to know his master’s matters.  _ “Eat your breakfast, then I’ve got to check how your ankle is progressing.” _

Clint brightened at the reminder about his ankle, wiggling his foot to make sure it was really healed and the previous day hadn’t been a delusion. It was real.  _ “It’s perfect. I can’t even remember when it’s felt this good before.” _

_ “Eat,” _ Loki commanded, startling Clint into getting back to his breakfast instead of focusing on his ankle.

Once Clint was finished, Loki took the tray away from him.  _ “Could you try to stand? It might be difficult still to put weight on that leg, I’ll warn you.” _ He could heal anything to a certain extent, but Clint’s muscles would need to rebuild after years of disuse. Even Loki couldn’t fix that in an hour. 

Clint slid off the bed and experimentally attempted to stand. He was wobbly for a moment before falling forward, his leg buckling underneath him when he tried to catch himself. Loki caught him before he fell onto the floor completely, picking him back up and setting him on the bed.

_ “Let’s try it with you leaning on me this time,” _ Loki offered, helping Clint to wrap an arm around him. Standing up went better, though Loki noted Clint was resting a considerable amount of weight on him as opposed to Clint’s ankle. Taking a step ended a bit worse, with Clint stumbling into Loki again after his knees buckled. Loki only helped him back upright to try again.

They continued until Clint’s legs were too sore to even try to hold him up. They’d managed to get around the room together once, Clint still mainly leaning on Loki, but having figured out his balance better. It was a decent amount of progress, Loki felt, though he could still sense a sort of shame coming from Clint from not being able to do such a simple task.

Loki sent him a soft wave of pleasure to cheer him up.  _ “You did amazingly.” _

Clint turned back to glare at him from where he was laying down on the bed again.  _ “I fell on my ass or into you more times than I successfully took a step.” _

_ “It’s progress,”  _ Loki assured him.  _ “It’ll take time before you can walk on your own again, but you will eventually. I promise.” _

Clint believed him. Somehow, as frustrated as he was, Loki’s promise felt like a bond. Something that made sure he would be alright, no matter what.  _ “Okay.” _

_ “I got you a reward if you want it. Since you did so well yesterday,”  _ Loki offered.

Clint brightened up.  _ “I thought healing me was the reward? Like, I obey and you fix all the fucked up shit that’s wrong with my body.” _

Loki shook his head, pulling a large black box from the closet.  _ “I would heal you even if you didn’t submit. You didn’t deserve to have it happen to you in the first place, I am simply doing what I can to help you. Now, what do you think?”  _ Loki pulled a few loose gray t-shirts and black boxers.  _ “I plan to get you nicer things to wear in public, of course, but I wanted to give you the option of clothes when you want them. Any you need to be washed just give them to me and I will take care of it.” _

Clint took one of the shirts and pressed it against his cheek. It was the softest thing he’d ever touched in his life. 

_ “I take it you’re satisfied with them?” _

Clint nodded, burying his face against the fabric.  _ “Thank you.”  _ He’d been denied any form of decent clothing for so long. It was part of the act to keep him subhuman. Clint knew damn well he was deeply conditioned at this point.

Loki smiled, watching him.  _ “Once you’re able to stand and balance on your own I’ll measure you so that next time I buy you clothes they’ll fit better.” _

Clint pulled on some clothes. They were baggy, but Clint felt no reason to complain.  _ “Next time? What more clothes could I need?” _ Clint covered his mouth, even though he realistically knew that was stupid.  _ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” _

Loki gently pushed Clint’s arm back down.  _ “It’s alright. It’s hard to control your thoughts, isn’t it? I can see how hard you fight to keep me from reading more than what you deliberately say to me, and I do try not to pry.”  _ He actually didn’t mind the remark. It was a bit presumptuous again of his intent, but it showed a bit more personality in Clint that Loki enjoyed.

_ “Thank you,” _ Clint still looked guilty. Loki supposed he wasn’t used to any of this. Clint’s previous masters hadn’t needed him to talk or hear or walk. He was just a thing, a slave, who would want to talk to a slave?

Loki patted Clint’s thigh, smiling.  _ “I have one more thing to give you, and then I have to leave for a few hours. You may do what you like, but you may not leave this room. Do you understand?” _

Clint nodded.  _ “What else do you have to give me?” _

Loki didn’t answer, just motioned for Clint to come nearer until Loki could reach his neck. Pushing back Clint’s shirt, Loki pressed a nail into Clint’s skin just below his collarbone. A crest marked with a horned ‘L’ formed on Clint’s chest, not entirely painlessly as Loki knew his magic could feel a burning sort of cold at times.

Clint stared at the mark on his chest.  _ “That’s yours then?” _

_ “It’s a bit more permanent than a collar,”  _ Loki explained,  _ “I want you to know that you are mine forever. No matter what.” _

If Clint could’ve whimpered, he would’ve.  _ “It’s amazing.” _

Loki traced the design with his fingers, sending shivers down Clint’s spine.  _ “It suits you. Perhaps next time I should get lower cut shirts, so it’s not so covered.”  _

Clint tried to ignore how hard he was again from Loki simply touching him.  _ “I’ll wear whatever you give me.” _

Loki eyed Clint’s erection.  _ “Indeed,”  _ He reached down to press softly against the bulge in Clint’s boxers.  _ “You can’t have had release for years. Even as a pleasure slave, I know they train you to be hard and to not cum.” _

_ “Please,” _ Clint wasn’t even sure himself what he was begging for, so he leaned against Loki’s chest and let his master touch him how he pleased. 

Loki purred, petting Clint’s hair with his free hand as he worked the slave’s member out of his underwear and stroked slowly.  _ “Good boy,” _ He sent soft waves of pleasure through Clint’s mind in time with his strokes.  _ “Let it out.” _

Clint had tears in his eyes as he clutched at Loki’s robes, thrusting into his hand as best he could manage. He came in seconds, tears streaming down his face as he held tight to Loki.

_ “Was that too much?” _ Loki wiped the tears from Clint’s eyes and looked down at the slave.  _ “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.” _

_ “Thank you,” _ Clint smiled up at him.  _ “Thank you, Loki.” _

Loki hummed and tucked Clint’s member back into his boxers.  _ “I’m going to start doing that daily, as long as you remain willing. It’s important for you to have some form of release.” _

Clint snuggled into Loki’s arms, feeling sated in a way he hadn’t in a long time. 

_ “I must leave now, Clint. Will you be alright here by yourself?”  _ Loki tugged on Clint’s hair, pulling his head back.  _ “I will request that you do not try to walk while I’m not around for now.” _

Clint nodded.  _ “I’ll be alright here. And I won’t, sir. Thank you.” _

_ “I will see you soon, love,” _ Loki promised, pressing a kiss to Clint’s forehead before leaving the room.

Clint laid back on the bed, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He already missed Loki's presence in his mind. It felt too empty without his master now, just Clint's thoughts overwhelming him.

Loki would be back, Clint reminded himself. He had promised. He had left his mark on Clint's chest and promised that Clint was his forever, no matter what.

-

Loki's business at the capitol took far longer than he intended. Even if he hadn't promised Clint a time he'd be back, he hated to leave his slave alone and without food or water for so many hours.

Thank goodness the Grandmaster did not wish for Loki to stay any longer than the rest of the guests and he could hurry home, trying to pretend that he wasn't in a hurry at all.

He doubted he was succeeding.

Once he was back he decided it would be better to fix Clint's food before heading up to the bedroom. Keeping Clint healthy was more important than the nagging urge to be near him and care for him. To kiss better all the scars that others had left.

Dinner that night was a spicy noodle and vegetable mix, Loki took his own portion upstairs to eat with Clint. He had wanted to refrain from that to keep the divide more clear between the two of them, but he wasn't thinking about that. He just wanted to eat with Clint by his side.

_"Are you hungry?"_ Loki stepped through the door, smiling softly when Clint dropped the book he was holding. 

_"I'm sorry,"_ Clint apologized quickly, feeling guilty since he wasn't sure if he'd had permission to take one of Loki's books. _"I know you told me to stay put, I shouldn't have taken something without permission, I'm sorry."_

_"Oh darling, it's okay,"_ Loki promised, picking the book up and putting it next to Clint. _"You may read whatever you like. And I've brought you dinner if you're hungry. I did not mean to be out so long, I apologize for that. Next time if I am to be gone for so many hours I will take you with me,"_ Loki squeezed Clint's wrist and set down his tray in front of him.

_"Thank you,"_ Clint dutifully began eating his food. _"I've never been trained for public use though, I'm sorry."_

_"I can train you myself then,"_ Loki promised, _"And you won't be for public use, you will simply assist me in public as needed. Remember the rule about others not touching you? You're mine."_

_"Yours,"_ Clint echoed. 

Loki patted Clint's head and smiled, digging into his own plate of food. He kept Clint in the corner of his vision, watching him eat. The human was quite fascinating in his own way. And beautiful now that he'd had some time to recover from his many injuries and get a bit of food into him. More time would undoubtedly only make him even more attractive.

_"You're beautiful,"_ Loki didn't even mean to put it into Clint's mind, he just meant it so much he couldn't help it. 

Clint flushed red, turning his head away only to have Loki turn it back. 

_"Don't disagree with me, Barton,"_ Loki warned, _"You're the most stunning creature I've ever laid eyes on and I will state that at my liesure."_

_"Yes sir,"_ Clint felt his cheeks burning, but he couldn't refuse his master.

_"Good boy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I'll draw Clint for the next chapter


End file.
